Web of Deception
by bloomsburry
Summary: Haruno Sakura, twenty-five year old and pregnant, is thrown into a web of deception where everybody is a suspect to a secret plot that could put Konoha into jeopardy. Sequel to A kiss between friends. Mainly Itasaku w/ slight NejiSaku & SasuSaku.
1. Expecting

**AN:** This is the sequel to **A kiss between friends**

**written by: bloomsburry**

**betaed by: BlackButterfly-RedRose  
**

**-------------------------**

**_"Web of Deception"_**

**SasuSaku/NejiSaku**

**But mainly Itasaku**

**General/Romance**

**Rated T (Rated M in the future)**

**Chapter 1**

**-----------------------------------------------**

"Good afternoon, Sakura." a black haired woman, about thirty, greeted her as Sakura entered the Hokage's office.

"Good afternoon, Shizune. Is Tsunade-sama here?" She asked, looking around.

"No, she left for a council meeting earlier."

"Oh," Sakura mumbled in slight disappointment. "When will she come back?"

"Maybe this afternoon," black eyes looked at her curiously but Sakura was too preoccupied to enlighten her.

"Thanks, Shizune." She reached for the door. "Tell her I stopped by. I'll come back later."

"Okay, Sakura."

Sakura closed the door behind her and slowly walked out, her hand unconsciously wrapped around her abdomen in a protective manner.

"Your future godmother is really busy," She sighed absentmindedly, shielding her eyes with her hand as she stepped out into the bright afternoon. "Well, that can be expected from the newly appointed Hokage." She said, referring to her mentor after Tsunade had taken her as an apprentice three years ago.

She had met Tsunade when Sakura was offered to work at the hospital after hearing her achievements during her two years of services in the civilian hospital. She was still fresh from College when Konoha's medic-nin recruited her. The medical ninjas had convinced her that her skills would be of used more in their line of profession than the uncomplicated world of the civilians.

They told her that her skills would be wasted on tending minor and none complex wounds of the civilians. It would be very convenient for Konoha to have her on their ranks to take care of their shinobis, who as they pointed out, were the protectors of the Village. And after weighing the pros and cons of accepting such a tempting offer, Sakura chose to become part of their medical staff when she realized that she had been given such a great opportunity to prove herself.

She was a fast learner and a very dedicated student. It took her three years before she advanced to the highest rank in the hospital, an assistant head nurse next to Shizune and the skilled apprentice of the current Hokage. Though her unexpected pregnancy had somewhat darkened her reputation. She was grateful to have Tsunade by her side, who helped her quashed the rest of the ugly rumors.

Sakura's love for the people she takes care of and her perseverance had caught the busty blonde's eyes when Sakura became a part of her Hospital staff. That was why Tsunade had instantly agreed to take Sakrua under her wing when she had asked for her help.

Sakura had dreamed to become one of the kunoichi's of Konoha and Tsunade had taught her everything she knew while Sakura discovered the rest on her own. But Sakura has no team yet as she advanced fast over her training and became an uncertified jounin level kunoichi. Of which, Tsunade was going to rectify now that she had become Hokage, after the passing of the Third Hokage in his bed. Tsunade had told her to train harder and learn new medical techniques since she has months of free time ahead of her. Though she would have to train slowly since Tsunade wanted her to have an easy pregnancy, she couldn't let her free time go to waste, especially when the Hokage had pulled her out from work.

Tsuande was like a second mother to her and Sakura wasn't actually complaining when just last week, her shishou had ordered her to take a break after she had overworked herself to exhaustion for the past two months. When Sakura found out that she was pregnant, she had been quite shaken by her condition and slightly dismayed by it. But as the days past, she began to accept her condition and the first person she told about her pregnancy was Tsunade and after some encouragement from her shishou, Sakura had finally broken the news to her parents. Her pregnancy had come as a surprise to them and had even asked who the father was. Sakura didn't tell them, even when they had threatened her. Tsunade on the other hand didn't ask her baby's father and proceeded throwing an ecstatic leap when Sakura had asked her to be the godmother.

Sakura was too ashamed of herself to tell her parents; ashamed to voice out her mistake. But her baby wasn't a mistake. She realized now. The father was.

At twenty five and at the peak of her career, the news of her sudden pregnancy, especially without the public knowledge of a current boyfriend, had caused an almost cataclysmic stir in Konoha. People's tongue started wagging and gossips followed her everywhere when her pregnancy became public.

She was like a celebrity as people speculated who the father was. They had named dozens of men that she had been linked to in the past but none of them came close to finding out, though Sakura didn't see the need to clarify it.

Sakura had kept it her secret and she wasn't going to divulge it to anyone anytime soon. The only one who knew her secret was Uchiha Sasuke, who discovered it on his own.

She ignored the stares as she walked back toward her apartment. After Tsunade had ordered her to take a leave from work a week ago, Sakura currently find herself bored and the constant subject to the Village's gossips when she went out to buy groceries or books about pregnancy and things for her baby.

She lifted her chin as the stares bore on her back and the whispered gossips reached her.

"Have you heard that Sasuke-san is the father?"

The color instantly drains from Sakura's face as she heard the question. Quickening her steps, Sakura strode passed two women gossiping on the corner.

But she wasn't fat enough as she heard someone inquire. "Who?" She didn't look behind her to know that the one who asked was a woman, maybe in her late forties. Usually woman in that age tend to gossips amongst themselves when they don't have anything to do other than nag their husbands and scold their children.

"Uchiha Sasuke, the youngest son of the Uchiha leader, Uchiha Fugaku." A woman's voice responded and by the sound of it, she was much older than the other woman because her voice cracked and shook. By then Sakura was a good distance away from them and when the other woman gave a response, she was already out of ear shot.

"Oh, the kid." The other woman said in interest, peering after Sakura's hurrying form. "Now I see why he had gotten the girl pregnant. He is too handsome for his own good."

"I heard that he's visiting her quite often,"

"Really?" the forty year old woman raised a brow. "I thought he left her?"

"Yes, but we heard that the boy comes to her apartment to see her. But I think he is only there to check on the baby. Sasuke-san already has a new woman stowed away." The older woman looked around and gestured for her to come closer.

"The woman who works in the flower shop, Yamanaka Ino." She whispered.

The other woman's eyes widen. "_That_ woman?" She asked. "She was that hilted bride wasn't she?"

Wrinkled appeared from the older woman's face as she smiled, showing all her rotten teeth while she nodded her head. "She was the Nara's ex-fiancé. I couldn't understand why he left her at the altar."

The other woman looked thoughtful as if remembering something. Then said, "But it sure made a good gossip, though the scandal was nothing compared to the Haruno woman."

They both looked towards the direction where their subject had disappeared earlier.

"Her unexpected pregnancy had caused quite sensational sizzle over the gossip grapevines. A well-known woman like her couldn't possible avoid a tasteful gossip such as now."

"Yes," the other woman agreed. "Yes, indeed."

"A pity Sasuke-san or her last boyfriend, Hyuuga Neji hadn't asked her hand in marriage. It would have save her from the scandal. Everyone knows that the Hyuuga is still carrying a torch for her."

--------------------

Sakura slammed her apartment door angrily behind her and stumped her way towards her bedroom, where she threw herself on her queen sized bed and obliged herself to have a free weep. She pressed her wet cheeks on her pillow, while her eyes glittered with tears. She wrapped her arms protectively around her abdomen.

"It's alright baby. Mommy will take care of you and love you. You don't need a father." She murmured to her child as silent tears fell from her eyes and drenched her pillow. "We don't need your father."

The image of him rose unbidden on her mind and it was all in her power not to bash her head on the headboard to drive the despicable image away.

"Bastard," She muttered underneath her breath before erupting into tears.

"He doesn't deserve us, baby." She sobbed. "He doesn't deserve you or me. He is better left off in his miserable and ungrateful life. A man like him should rot in hell for all I care. He needs to suffer."

"That bastard," She swore again and tried to calm herself, as not to upset her baby.

She moved her head and look at the balcony. She remembered herself choosing that apartment. It was five stories up and away from prying eyes for her to use her balcony freely. It was private.

But she had chosen it because it reminded her of her own bedroom. Despite the change of her taste over time, she still retains the organization of her furniture like that of her old bedroom. She had decorated and designed her apartment to make it homely comfortable and give it an air of tranquility, order and ambiance. She had place house plants, colorful paintings and cross stitches, antique vases, fragile figures and decorative flowers to bring life and color to her rooms. Every time Sakura look at her apartment, she would always feel proud that she had attained these novelties from her monthly wage.

The first time she moved here, her possessions were modicum, the apartment nearly bare but as the years went by, her apartment slowly filled out, making it more of home than an empty prison cell. She had been living here since she had graduated from College at twenty years old while her mother had left her old bedroom as is, for her when she visit them and sleep for the night. Yet Sakura had never stayed longer than to chat with her parents. She avoided her bedroom like the plague. Even her own bedroom in her apartment made her poignant and brought unpleasant memories that she didn't want to dwell on.

"I'm hungry," Sakura mumbled to herself and gingerly slide out from the bed. "Mommy's gonna get us some food," She told her baby, her equilibrium having been recently restored.

Sakura was hardly surprise for sudden change of mood. It had only gotten worse due to her pregnancy. Her emotions were fast and fleeting, triggered more or less by her hormones. And of course, the food cravings set in and soon after, Sakura couldn't stop herself from stuffing her stomach with fruits. (Mangoes and strawberries were her favorite). Though Sakura found away to keep her body fit by training, though not the rigorous training. She only allowed herself to sweat and then go back home to fall asleep on her bed.

She walked towards the kitchen barefooted, feeling the coldness of the linoleum tiles pressing against her soles. She opened her huge refrigerator and looked inside. Then she released a dismayed sigh as she discovered that there weren't any mangoes and strawberries in the refrigerator. Her mouth was watering at the image it evoked but she quelled her cravings. She couldn't go out just to buy some mangoes and strawberries. She was certain that if she goes out, the terrible gossips will only distress her again.

Sakura decided to stay inside her apartment and contented herself in reading the book she had bought about 'The touch of a mother'. She read it until dusk colored the red orange horizon. It was past seven o'clock when her stomach grumbled in protest after hours without food. Putting the book on her bedside table, Sakura proceeded to raid the kitchen in search for food to fill her empty stomach. She went to the kitchen and when she couldn't find any instant ramen, Sakura decided to cook dinner, or tried to.

10 minutes later.

"Damn," She cursed as she took the sizzling pan from the stove. She thought making an omelet would be easy since she had seen her mother cook it many times, but it wasn't.

The smell of burnt food marked the kitchen while a number of obscenities could be heard.

Sakura wasn't a great cook in the first place. So she can scarcely blame herself for burning the egg, though she did curse herself for even attempting to cook. If she could go her way, she would be eating outside like she usually does. Or open herself a can food or boil some instant ramen but the groceries that she had stocked two weeks ago had dwindled, maybe because she had been eating a lot. She needed to restock her supplies by tomorrow, or maybe some other day where she faces the gossips again after regaining back her will.

She sighed in frustration and slammed the fry pan on the kitchen counter.

"What am I going to do now?" She asked ,looking disgruntled while she glared at the scorched pan. "I don't know what else to cook."

She considered going out for dinner but thought better of it. A hiss came out from her gritted teeth and decided to clean up the messed she just made. Maybe she would have to make herself a sandwich to appease her growing hunger.

_Lots of sandwiches. _Sakura concluded as her stomach grumbled again. _But first I have to clean this mess. _She decided as she glared at the scorched frying pan, and the charred eggs staining both the oven, and the pan.

She was washing it in the sink when she heard the knock coming from her front door.

Sakura frowned minutely before washing the soap suds that clung to her hands. She hurriedly patted her wet hands dry with the towel hanging on the towel rack beside the sink. Another knock was heard from the door and Sakura hastily made a move to answer it. She appeared from the kitchen and walked into her living room where she glances at the clock on the mantle before proceeding towards the door. It was seven forty five and her hunger was setting her into an awful mood.

She has no time to entertain visitors.

She opened the door, greeting the intruder with a fixed scowl on her face.

"What is it you----"the question died down as she stared incredulously at the plastic bag that was shove right into her face. Then the smell of a heavenly aroma assaulted her senses. Sakura's mouth started to water, her hungry eyes following the plastic, carrying her favorite dishes fall to the side of a form; a male figure.

"I thought of buying you some food," Uchiha Sasuke said monotonously, his head averted while his face a mask of cold indifference. "I know that you wouldn't go out for dinner after you left town in a hurry."

Sakura, who had been eying the food hungrily, snapped to attention as she realized who had spoken. "You've been following me?" she glowered ferociously.

Sasuke glance at her and just shrug his broad shoulders. "No" he responded while he force his way to her apartment. Sakura tried to block his way but failed as Sasuke stepped into her threshold. "I was walking back to the Hokage tower when I saw you. You shouldn't listen to those people, Sakura."

Sakura's hackles rose at his audacity to come barging into her apartment and telling her what to do.

"It's easy for you to say," She remarked and was forced to follow him as he went into her kitchen uninvited. "I'm not built up like an emotionless man as you are. In case if you haven't notice,d I'm pregnant! And pregnant woman are susceptible to be having emotional breakdowns!"

"Hn," was the only noncommittal response that she received while she watched him dumped the plastic bag on the kitchen counter, and started opening cabinets.

Sakura could only watch as Sasuke invaded her kitchen.

This wasn't the first time that Sasuke had some unexpectedly into her apartment, though she couldn't quite grasp why he was doing this to her. She had asked him constantly why he was there but his answer was always the same. Her anger slowly abating as she watched him reached for the plates and figured that he was going to join her for dinner. He had done this before but Sakura had a decency to ask him again.

"Why are you doing this, Sasuke?" Her unexpected question brought a frown to Sasuke's face as he set the plates on the counter. "Why are you here?"

"You asked me this before," He commented, fixing his onyx eyes on her. "You know why I'm here."

"But your answers were the same," She threw her hand in exasperation. She could never understand why Sasuke seems set on helping her cope. "And none of it is enough for me."

Sasuke merely stared unnervingly at her. "Then you have to contend yourself with my original answers." He turned away from her and went in search for the chopsticks. "You saved me when I was critically wounded." He reminded her of that time when Sasuke was rushed into the emergency room and she was the one who handled his operation. "Then you took care of me afterwards for two months." He finished as he took the chopsticks from the shallow ceramic vase nearby a rack of preservatives.

"Of course, how can I forget?" Sakura murmured, recalling those months where they had gotten to know each other on friendlier terms, and had ceased biting each other's heads off, although that hadn't stopped them from baiting each other to a heated argument or to Sakura's amusement, a harmless flirtation and teasing the stoic Uchiha.

They were hostile strangers from the beginning that soon melted into a rare kind of friendship. As they had settled their difference and bridge the chasm between them, they soon became fast friends. Sakura lately realized that her earlier opinions about Uchiha Sasuke were unjustified. She thought he was just any Uchiha prick like his older brother, Uchiha Itachi. But she was mistaken. Sasuke proved to be a better friend than Itachi and more human than his highhanded and insensitive clan.

Sasuke had made her welfare his personal business when he figured out that she was pregnant. He was always concerned for her state of mind, where Sakura occasionally broke into tears and throwing Sasuke into an awkward position, where he was forced to tolerate her weeping.

And Sakura was soon to acknowledge that there was more to his actions than what he had wanted her to believe.

"But I was your nurse, wasn't I? I was supposed to take care of you." She pointed out, scrutinizing him closely.

"Yes, but you have done more than what a medic-nin is expected to do." He answered calmly, opening the plastic bag and then took out the food from the plastic. "You took care of me even though I was…erm.._difficult_."

Sasuke just stared at him.

"You didn't quit at all."

"How could I?" She asked, following his every move as he transfers the food into the plates.

How many times had Sasuke come over her apartment that he had gotten familiar with her kitchen? She couldn't remember but she did recall him cooking for her once in a while when came over. And it was quite disconcerting to think how Sasuke knew her kitchen better than she did..

"You were my patient. Do you expect me to just flank down my responsibilities?" She asked, still watching him.

"Since I made certain that I was 'overbearing and obnoxious' as you had put it? Then, yes. You quitting your job would be unavoidable." Sasuke looked at her then, appraising her face and her green cotton dress where he could see her pregnancy was starting to show. "But I'm grateful that you didn't. It made my stay in the hospital---" Sasuke paused, searching for a proper word to describe his stay at the hospital.

"---more bearable," He said, and then added with an amused smirk. "and entertaining when you were there."

"I bet you did," came Sakura's dry remark. "You just can't resist my…err..un-temperamental charms."

"You always made a spectacle of yourself when you lose your temper." His tone was wry but his expression turned serious when he shifted his attention back to the task at hand in preparing dinner for two. "You remind me of a little girl having a temper tantrum."

Sakura scowled, her temper tantrum he was referring to, flaring to life.

"And how can you explain this, Sasuke?" She growled, jabbing a finger towards the soft swell on her stomach. "Because there's no way a little girl would end up like this, throwing temper tantrums and all."

Sasuke's eyes took an indulgent glint while a derisive smile appears on his lips. "I'm glad you asked."

Sakura's face flooded at Sasuke's meaningful words. Her scowl deepened, trying to hide her mortification.

"It's a simple explanation, Sakura. You and----"

"I know how it happened!" She burst out, stumping her feet in anger. "All I'm trying to say is how I ended up in this situation with a baby out of wedlock!"

The smirk on Sasuke's face disappeared as he gazed at her. "I told you, Sakura. Don't let the gossips get to you." He said, leaning on the kitchen counter while he looks at her. "You're going to endanger the baby if you continue to listen to those ugly gossips."

Sakura suddenly went from angry to teary eyed as she said. "But I can't help it! I overheard them talking and---and…."

Sasuke watched her quietly, eying her tears in an odd way.

"Sakura," He whispered while he steps towards her. "If you want to carry this baby without putting harm to it, you should be strong. Think of the child's future and your own. The only thing that is keeping you from being happy is because you allow those people's opinion to get to you. What matters most is what I---the people who care about you and what they think of you. Don't give those hateful people the satisfaction of hurting you."

Sakura looked at him, her tears had stopped.

"Since when have you become so wise?" She asked looking shock while Sasuke's face became impassive, his eyes dark and as unfathomable as his thoughts.

There was a moment of hesitation as Sasuke mentally battled on how to respond to her.

"Since I was given the second chance to live," He finally replied in a expressionless voice.

"And did it change your views of the world too?"

Another pregnant pause while Sasuke tried hard not to fidget from her questions.

"Yes," he said in his usual cool tone. "It made a lot of difference."

Sasuke couldn't resist looking at her to found out her reaction. Sakura looked curious.

"It taught me to take life as it comes and value the people that are important to me." He said, his eyes never leaving hers.

For some reason, Sasuke's disconcerting stare and his cryptic statement made Sakura blush; color surfacing her face as she looked at him. An awkward silence descended over the kitchen, where Sasuke was the only immune to it as he made a indiscernible shrug before resuming to busy himself with the dinner preparation.

Sakura was about to start a conversation with him to break the silence when a knock was heard.

"I'll be back," She mumbled to Sasuke, who look up. "Just don't eat anything," she added before hurrying away.

"Hn," Sasuke mumbled absentmindedly, watching as she disappears from the kitchen. He stared at the empty space where Sakura had been for a brooding moment before transferring his attention to the task at hand.

----------------------------

"Neji?" She asked, looking surprised and was startled when the Hyuuga pushed his way through her apartment.

"What are you doing?"

"I want some answers, Sakura." He said without hesitation, directing his way through her apartment. "How long have you been seeing Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sakura goggled at him, realizing that Neji must have heard the gossips and used his byakuugan to check her apartment to verify if the gossips were real.

"And I'm referring to the months when were going out,"

Sakura bristled, her hands clenched tight beside her as she glared at the Hyuuga.

_How dare he ask these questions? How dare he come to her apartment and accuse her of cheating? _

Sakura was out for blood and she knew where she could get it from.

"Hyuuga Neji," Sakura growled while Neji wisely took a cautious step back. "Are you asking me how long I've been cheating on you?"

Neji thought twice before answering, with Sakura waiting impatiently.

"Exactly what I'm asking," Neji responded. "How long is it?"

_Gawd, the man was insufferable! _Sakura thought as her eyes narrowed, her nose flaring before she open her mouth and explode.

**_To be continued…….._**

------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: **I know that Itachi wasn't in the chapter. But I assure you that he would come out later in the chapters.

Leave a review please!!! Tell me if I just made the characters OOC.


	2. Arguing

**AN: **To those who likes A kiss between friends and Itch. I hope you would come to like this sequel. Please leave a review after reading this story.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto, only Itachi and Sakura……….I mean Itch and Skura.

------------

**written by:** **_bloomsburry_**

**betaed by: _BlackButterfly-RedRose (Thank you for editing!! I'm too lazy and not really good at sighting grammar mistakes. I'm really grateful for your help.)  
_**

**_*I would also like to give a special thanks to xzlioness for helping me with the characters!!! She gives great tips!!Thank you a lot!!  
_**

------------------

**_"Web of Deception"_**

**SasuSaku/NejiSaku**

**But mainly Itasaku**

**Romace/ Mystery  
**

**Rated T (Rated M in the future)**

**Chapter 2**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**_Recap_**

"Neji?" She asked, looking surprised and was startled when the Hyuuga pushed his way through her apartment.

"What are you doing?"

"I want some answers, Sakura." He said without hesitation, directing his way through her apartment. "How long have you been seeing Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sakura goggled at him, realizing that Neji must have heard the gossips and used his byakuugan to check her apartment to verify if the gossips were real.

"And I'm referring to the months when were going out,"

Sakura bristled, her hands clenched tight beside her as she glared at the Hyuuga.

_How dare he ask these questions? How dare he come to her apartment and accuse her of cheating? _

Sakura was out for blood and she knew where she could get it from.

"Hyuuga Neji," Sakura growled while Neji wisely took a cautious step back. "Are you asking me how long I've been cheating on you?"

Neji thought twice before answering, with Sakura waiting impatiently.

"Exactly what I'm asking," Neji responded. "How long is it?"

_Gawd, the man was insufferable! _Sakura thought as her eyes narrowed, her nose flaring before she open her mouth and explode.

**_-----------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Present _**

"OUT!" She screeched, pointing towards the door. "OUT! NOW!

Neji was taken aback by her outburst and wincing at the shrill tone that nearly blasted his ear drums. Despite his affected hearing, Neji stood his ground and didn't move from his spot.

"I'm not leaving until you answer my questions." He said adamantly. "I want some answers, Sakura. You broke up with me four months ago with a lame excuse that we don't suit. I wondered if it was because of another man and after finding out about your pregnancy and with the new rumors circulating about your involvement with the Uchi---."

"You should know better than to believe in those rumors!" She threw her hands in exasperation before poking him painfully in the chest. "How could you accuse me of cheating on------"

"What's going on in here?" Sasuke asked as he joined them, his eyes immediately narrowing at the sight of the Hyuuga, who move closer to Sakura at his arrival, as if he was saying that Sakura is _still_ his.

Sasuke momentarily work his jaw, his eyes narrowed in contempt.

"Hyuuga,"

"Uchiha," Neji responded with mutual dislike.

Sakura felt the tension inside her apartment rose tenfold and thickened that is was almost tangible.

Neji turn his head to look at her. "I need to talk you," he glances at Sasuke. "_Alone_." He emphasized.

"I don't want to talk to you." Sakura retorted. "If you want to talk to me then talk to my door once you're out from my apartment." She pushed him none-so-gently outside but Neji didn't budge.

"Then I have to talk to you with the _unwanted_ _company_,"

Sasuke's eyes glinted while Sakura stopped shoving at Neji.

"Sakura, explain." Neji ordered, waving ungraciously towards the 'unwanted company'.

Sakura stiffened with indignation. _How dared he order her around! He wasn't her boyfriend anymore that she needn't explain herself. _

"Remember where you are, Neji." She warned, glaring fiercely at him while Neji didn't look perturbed at her warning. It was worthless as far as Neji's superior complex was concern. "This is my apartment and you have no right to take advantage of my force hospitality by being such a nuisance."

Neji barely blinked while Sasuke was contemplating on what are the best strategy to remove the arrogant Hyuuga from Sakura's apartment as the Hyuuga remained standing there.

Neji has never been rude to her and this was the first time that he had shown such lack manners. No one would welcome him to someone's house even if he came from the Hyuuga Clan. His ungracious behavior was simply unacceptable. But since Neji was built up to be too arrogant for his own good, he rudely ignores her comment and continues to act like he have the right to do anything. Hyuuga or not, Neji was there to get what he wants by any means, and by any means, Neji also meant being bluntly ill-mannered.

"If you can't explain this Sakura, then I will." Neji said suddenly, totally nonplussed by neither of them. "Six months ago, he---" Neji cocked his head towards Sasuke. "—was admitted to the hospital and if I'm not wrong, you handled his case."

Sakura tightened her lips and didn't say anything while a tic had appeared on Sakura's jaw.

"You were his private nurse for two months and I can deduce that you have gotten a--- trifle close to him in his months of convalescence."

"Where are you getting at, Hyuuga?" Sasuke coolly drawled, crossing his arms and regarding him with akin to boredom but Sakura knew it was only a pretense. If Sakura knew better, Sasuke was ready to spring forward when opportunity arises to beat the crap out from the other man, and if Neji was aware of it, he didn't show anything. In fact, his voice had turn into a monotonous drone as he responds.

"I'm getting somewhere, where you can't possibly grasp with your self-centered brain, Uchiha."

Sasuke uncrossed his arms and glared threateningly at Neji. Sakura place herself between the two men.

"No need for that Neji," She bit out, slashing her eyes towards Neji's expressionless face. "because you're leaving."

"I don't think so," Neji whispered, still keeping a wary eye on Sasuke. "because you will need me to take care of you and the baby once were married."

For a moment there, Sakura was lost, her eyes flickering in confusion. She searched Neji's eyes to verify if he was even talking seriously and when she found the answers in his cool gaze, she nearly fainted at his shaking insinuation.

"Married?" She sputtered. "Who said about marrying?"

"Me," Neji responded while he could feel the Uchiha had gone rigid as he answered. "I need a suitable wife and my uncle has already approve of you. The Hokage has also agreed to our union, and as for the baby, you don't need to worry because I'll raise them as my own."

"The Hokage?" She whispered faintly, still in shocked. And then she abruptly straightens as something registered in her mind.

"Did you just said…_them_?" She asked, staring strangely at Neji. Behind her, Sasuke was emitting a malevolent aura as he looked menacingly at the Hyuuga.

"Yes, them." Neji answered, watching the other man with alert eyes. "We're going to have twins."

There was an invisible explosion as if something had been released; a bomb that seemed to have come from the other man in the room. Sasuke was literally radiating waves of deadly intent, his anger clear in the set of his jaw and his dark, hard eyes. Meanwhile, Sakura look like she was about to swoon at Neji's confidence.

She knows that he's arrogant and extremely domineering but the way he barges into her apartment as if he owns it and then proceeds to demand and accuse her of cheating, followed by a tete-a-tete session where he drops the unexpected news of her marrying him and having twins and continue to astound her by acting like he knows everything. All of those examples qualify Neji to have more than arrogance that the he had always worn to perfection.

Hyuuga Neji really has problems with superiority complex. No woman in their right mind would want to marry this arrogant, pompous, overbearing, jerk Hyuuga except only to those who are shallow and daft to have their heads turn by a handsome face and his influence and social status.

If Sakura wasn't left speechless, she would have out rightly tell him to go to hell and back along with his outrageous claims of marriage.

"She's not going to marry you, Hyuuga."

And just when she thought that she had enough of arrogant men another one steps in. Sasuke's insufferably, arrogant announcement nearly took her breath away, and not in the good way.

Sakura was raging mad.

"I'm not allowing her to accept your _crazy_ proposal." Sasuke said, looking Neji up and down as if measuring him. Despite the few inches that made Sasuke shorten than Neji, he wasn't letting the differences of their height intimidate him. "I am sure Sakura had to agree with me."

Sakura close her eyes to keep her temper at bay while steam came out from her ears, figuratively speaking.

"Honestly, who would want to accept a terrible proposal such as yours?"

Sakura had to agree with that. She actually seethed with it.

"I mean. Even I could do it a lot better." Sasuke said, smirking arrogantly when Neji's face hardened. "Sakura, wouldn't hesitate to accept me."

_That's it! She was through with arrogant men!_

Sakura's face was white with fury, her eyes glittering with her inner fire.

"I WANT BOTH OF YOU OUT! NOW!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, surprising the two men who were almost knock off from their feet at the volume of Sakura's voice. She pushed them harshly out of her apartment while screaming all the way. "AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO COME BACK AGAIN!"

"Sakura," Sasuke turn his head, wanting to reason out with the furious, pregnant woman. "Don't make me leave. I'm not the one who proposed to you terribly." He shot a pointed glance at Neji, who frowned intense disapproval.

"And you haven't said anything about his proposal." He remembered, and stopped to look directly at her. "What is your answer?"

Sakura pushed hard, her feet sliding across the floor as she tried to shove the two men in front of her. She panted slightly when none of them move.

"My life doesn't concern either of you." She growled. "So stay away from me!" and she place more force into her hands as she started pushing them; chakra flowing into her fingers and watch in amuse satisfaction when the two men stumbled out ungracefully as they were squeezed together in the doorjamb first before they came out from the little skirmish.

Sasuke and Neji dusted themselves while casting a glare at each other.

When Sakura started to slam the door close against their faces, Sasuke looked back at her.

"You need someone, Sakura." He said unexpectedly, trying to convince her even though his face remain absurdly impassive. "Don't keep me away."

Sakura paused, looking back, stared closely at Sasuke and scowled, "Say it like you don't sound like a cold, eroding rock, Sasuke." She demanded.

A dismal shrug followed by a cool, arrogant grumble, "Rocks don't talk,"

"Yes!" She snapped, picking up his words. "I meant it metaphorically! So if you want to stay for dinner, which you obliviously wanted," a small frown appeared on Sasuke's face at her accusation, obviously disagreeing. But Sakura didn't noticed this as she was still busy ranting.

"So start groveling! If you want your food back, then you have to beg for it after upsetting me!"

"Saku---"

Sakura wasn't finished yet.

"Since you clearly stated that you have better skills than Neji in proposing, then this is the right moment for you to prove yourself. Convince me to let you stay!"

Sasuke was silent, a little bewildered and a little angry.

"I'm waiting,"

Neji schooled his face to stop from laughing at Sasuke's trepidation. An amuse smirk tagging at the corner's of his mouth for his effort.

Sasuke scowled, looking back at Sakura with consternation and horror.

_Was she seriously asking me to beg? _He thought. _Uchiha's don't beg! We command!.... but considering that I've been acting like a total jerk. Well, Sakura deserves an apology. But what is worse, to beg or apologize?  
_

Sasuke decided that none of which wasn't good for him. So he replied the answer that would give him an alibi to escape from that unpleasant predicament.

"Sasuke," Sakura was tapping her foot impatiently as she waited.

Sasuke didn't think twice before saying.

"I think I'll have dinner at my house," He answered, his expression guarded. "My mother must be waiting for me."

Sakura's scowl deepened. "You are actually going to leave your food to eat in your home?

"Hn,"

A frown etched on Sakura's forehead as she regarded him thoughtfully. And much to Sasuke's puzzlement, Sakura broke into a jubilant smile.

"Suit yourself." She said in a sing-song voice. "If you go, then the chicken teriyaki, onigiri and sushi would be mine."

_So that's why she smiled. _He realized. _She must be really hungry to forget_ _my argument with the Hyuuga_. Inwardly, Sasuke sighed with relief. He didn't want to upset her any further. That was why he had come to her apartment to give her company. It was his duty to protect her and take care of the baby.

"It's fine with me," Sasuke said, nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders, relaxing slightly when he wasn't going to perform such cumbersome ordeal of pleading, begging and groveling, or apologizing.

"It's your lost," Sakura said, looking at him. "Not mine." If Sasuke wasn't slow at interpreting a look and a gesture, he would have caught up to Sakura's meaning. Sakura wanted him to stay but Sasuke was too self-absorbed to notice Sakura's hints.

"Hn,"

"What Uchiha? Too arrogant to asked a woman to a dinner?"

Sasuke turn his head, suddenly recalling that the Hyuuga was still there. He glowered.

"Are you too proud to even show humility to Sakura?"

Sakura sighed, and stepped back into her apartment, a little disappointed that Sasuke wasn't joining her and a little weary to stand watch Sasuke and Hyuuga argue again. "I'll leave you two alone to your----"

"Wait," Sasuke said without looking at her, still facing the Hyuuga who was sporting a derisive smirk on his lips. "Sakura," he look at her then.

Sakura regarded him in interest.

"I'll join you."

Neji's smirk disappeared while Sakura stared.

"I—um…" A slight flush appeared on Sasuke's face as he turn his head, looking uncomfortable as he realized the rashness of his words.

"Forget abou---" he began, still embarrassed.

"Try harder, Sasuke." Sakura interrupted him, her lips set into a grim line as she realized that Sasuke was taking back his words. "Do you want to eat your chicken teriyaki?"

Sasuke turn to look at her, unsure at her unscrupulous acceptance. When he gaze into her eyes, Sasuke finally understand why she had agreed almost instantly to let him stay. She needs him right now.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted and fixed his face into a semblance of a pleading expression. Sakura's smiled at this. Yet Sasuke's attempt at a pleading look came out closer to a painful grimace and a scowl instead of a facsimile plea.

Neji was silent, watchful and coolly calculating.

"Sakura, let me stay and have dinner with you." Sasuke said abruptly, his voice low and hurried that his words jumbled but his tone nearly beseeching. It was force but it could pass for a plea. Pitiful though it came out to be.

Sakura's lips twitched as she tried not to smile.

"While you can let Hyuuga stay out here." Sasuke added as an afterthought.

It was Neji's turn to scowl.

Sakura merely gave a thoughtful "Hmm…" as is she was considering Sasuke's offer.

Neji elbowed Sasuke aside before Sakura could give an her answer. "I really need to talk to you, Sakura." He said while Sasuke straightened and shot daggers at Neji's head.

"This is very important."

"Don't let him in, Sakura." Sasuke said, glowering.

"Let her decide, Uchiha." Neji countered, looking directly at Sakura, who was looking from one to another. "Stop forcing her what to do."

"You're a fine one to say," Sasuke remarked. "You weren't equally quite when you barged in to her apartment."

"But I wasn't forcing her." Neji grumbled crisply. While Sakura on the other hand, whips her head from side to side as she witness their verbal sparring. "I already know what was going to happen."

Sakura bristled.

Sasuke quirked a brow at Neji's misdirected confidence.

"Oh, let me guess." Sasuke said in a dry tone. "You can see the future through your Byakuugan?" he offered.

"No," Neji disprove. "I see through everything----"

"Then you must be a pervert." Sasuke smirked while Neji pretended he didn't hear the nasty comment.

"--and I see around me." Neji looked straight at Sasuke, meeting his piercing eyes. "One of the reasons I don't miss a thing." and as if to make his point clear, he activated his byakuugan and fixed them on Sasuke.

"As I'm not going to miss the sight of you leaving."

Sakura who had been watching their verbal spar, stiffen suddenly. _The arrogance of the man! Who would have thought arrogance could be a lethal weapon to behold? It was lethal for the person who possess it rather than the person who suffers beneath it_.

And Sasuke was no different either. Silently, Sakura watched them. Allowing herself to keep quite than to partake to their argument. She knew that it would drain her completely if she continues to interfere with their childish squabble. But she just can't leave them to their own devices! So she stood their silent and watchful.

Sasuke had reacted in defense, activating his sharingan. "And did you see me beating you to a pulp?" he asked indifferently.

"That too," Neji responded. "But I think the table will turn against you."

Sasuke suddenly move, intending to disarm than to fight. But Neji took it as a danger, positioning himself into a defensive position. Sakura could clearly envision him at the center of his yin-yang circle with his hands in front of him to block Sasuke's chakra. His counter defense mechanism.

But Sasuke was fast, faster than the speed of light as he successfully knocks Neji from his feet with a sweep of his leg.

The Hyuuga recovered quickly and jab a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and arm as he tried to punch him on the gut.

Sasuke's left arm went limp but his other arm and legs were still working. Using his knee, Sasuke brought it towards Neji's chin, who leap back to avoid it.

Sakura couldn't stand there without doing anything. She have to stop them before they could destroy the building or even worst, kill themselves.

"Okay, enough!" Sakura intervene. "Stop it!" she tried to pry them apart, calling her chakra into her hands as to try and separate them with her strength. She couldn't possibly break their fight without her trusty chakra.

She can't believe she was baby-sitting over two grown men! Didn't they see that she was pregnant? She was already stressed as it is from all the gossips, and they were only worsening her condition by their persistent bickering and their fighting.

They stumbled back, their nose flaring while their eyes flashed with the thirst for blood. They weren't ready to put a stop to the fight as they took a step forward to inflict more pain on the other.

"I said stop it!"

Like they just have come out from a trance, both Neji and Sasuke whip their heads to look at her, their eyes still glittering with unspoken violence.

She mentally shivered at the coldness in their eyes.

"Stop it," she whispered, looking at them through misty eyes. "Stop it, both of you."

Sasuke and Neji went awfully quite as they stared at Sakura, who was shaking with fury and crying without her knowing. Angry tears fell, smearing her face with translucent rivulets while Sasuke and Neji, look equally guilty. Their desire to inflict pain dissipated.

Shamefully, they both look away.

"Sakura," Sasuke whispered.

"No," She shook her head, angrily scrubbing her tears when she became aware of them. "Just go…..I want you out of my sight,"

"Sakura," Neji's face was grim as he deactivated his byakuugan.

"I won't leave you, Sakura." this time Sasuke's voice came out soft but firm, instantly breaking through Neji's train of thought. "You need someone who will look after you, especially in your condition."

"She doesn't need you, Uchiha." Neji butt in angrily, extremely incense at the interruption. "All she needs is a father for her child and I can give that to her, along with the security of my name."

Sakura covered her face with her hands, and shook her head.

_When will this ever end? _She thought as she listen to the vernal battle wage before her. _  
_

"Are you the child's father?" Sasuke asked snidely.

"No," was Neji's hard response, clenching his teeth. "And you are?"

Sasuke stiffen.

Sakura held her breath, frozen as the question hang over them, remain unanswered.

Sasuke was unnaturally silent, glancing at Sakura to catch her reaction. Puffy eyes peeked at him from between her fingers but the way she blanched didn't go unnoticed to Sasuke's close scrutiny.

Sakura look like she had seen, or rather heard a ghost as her face was drain off of color.

A impregnable silence ensues.

Sakura let her hands fall to her side and hangs her head, staring down at the floor and looking deflated.

"You're not the father, aren't you?" Neji asked suddenly when Sasuke didn't care to answer.

Another silence.

"Sakura?" Neji's attention shifted to her.

She averted her head, and by her reaction, Neji knew that she was afraid to tell the truth.

Neji had always told her that she was very transparent. That was why she could never lie to him.

"It's none of your business," Sasuke step in, obviously protecting her.

But Neji wasn't easily intimidated. He ignored Sasuke.

"Sakura," Neji directed his probing steel-gray eyes at her. "Who's the father?"

Sakura turns sickly pale and presses a hand on her mouth to stop herself from hurling of what was left of her empty stomach.

_This isn't happening! This isn't happening to me! Why? Oh, why does Neji have to ask that question? _She mentally shrieks while she keeping the contents of her stomach remain inside. _  
_

She wasn't ready to tell someone else!

_Sasuke is bad enough, but Neji? It would be a disaster._

Sakura mentally slaps her forehead for accepting Neji as her boyfriend six months ago. This would have never have happen in the first place!

_It was all Neji's fault for being such a possessive boyfriend!.....And Sasuke, for being unfortunate enough to be rushed in to the emergency room! and---and…… _

Instantly, her eyes turn bleak as she remembers him; the father of her child, the man who had broken her heart, time and again.

Her heart leaps as the image of her first lover came to mind. It took only one night for them to make a baby, yet it took them many years to make up their feelings.

Sakura was stupid for falling in love with the man for a second time.

_Stupid! Damn that bastard!!_

**_To be continued….._**

-----------------------------

**Read and review!!!**

**AN: **I know that Itachi is not in this chapter. But don't worry; he will appear in his own time.

Their will lots of Itachi and Sakura moments later. But in the meantime, let's focus our attention to Sasuke, Neji and Sakura because the two men are very vital in this story (Even if you don't like them.) Just please!!! Please bare with Sasuke and Neji!!!

And if you find the characters too OOC, then please tell me and then I can remedy the matter. I'll have to smooth their roughed edges so to speak.

_**To those who have reviewed last chapter, THANK YOU!!!**_ _**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING MY STORIES!!!**_


	3. Arguing again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto……**

Written by:** _bloomsburry_**

Betaed by:** _BlackButterfly-RedRose_**

with the help by:** _xzlioness _**

**Thanks you for both your help BlackButterfly-RedRose and xzlioness.  
**

------------------

"**_Web of Deception"_**

**SasuSaku/NejiSaku**

**But mainly Itasaku**

**General/Romance**

**Rated T (Rated M in the future)**

**Chapter 3**

**-----------------------------------------------**

"I think it is best if we go inside," Sakura murmured, after considering the thought of talking to Neji.

She knew him better than anyone. Neji would never stop until he gets what he wants. The man was truly persistent.

"Yes," Neji agreed, stepping in the threshold where Sakura had vacated, to enter her apartment. "I can see your landlady eavesdropping." He noted, and then trailed after Sakura.

Sasuke stood there, looking out of place for a couple of moments. Frowning imperceptibly, he decided to follow suit and, grudgingly, entered the apartment. He closed the door behind him with a bang and lumbered towards the living room, where the Hyuuga and Sakura had disappeared.

"Let's start from the beginning," Neji said within seconds as he enters the room.

Sasuke smoldered at his insolence.

The Hyuuga was sitting across from Sakura, who had wiped the remnants of tears from her face with a force calm etched on her features, but Sasuke knew better than to be deceived by her outward appearance. Sakura probably feels awful at being bitch on by the intolerable Hyuuga.

Sasuke chose the spot near the window to lounge himself and stare outside, his left arm lay limply at his side, while he placed his other hand on the windowsill; brooding and skulking over Sakura's decision to invite the Hyuuga back in. He listened to the conversation behind him, and grinds his teeth as the Hyuuga started talking.

"Sakura, why did you break up with me four months ago?" the Hyuuga didn't have qualms to get to the point, and Sasuke was immediate to take offense. He whirled around and glared.

"Neji." Sakura stopped him from saying something equally rude to the Hyuuga. "I'm not going to talk to you until you tend to Sasuke's arm."

At the mention of him name, the Hyuuga turned his attention to him.

"Sasuke!" Sakura admonished when he activated his sharingan. "Don't start a fight with him! I'm hungry and tired! Just give me some semblance of peace, damn it!"

Sasuke paused. He met her glare and inwardly sighed. He allowed his eyes to fade into black as he saw the dispirited glimmer in her eyes.

"Thank you," She said before turning back to the Hyuuga. "Neji?" she requested.

The Hyuuga turned to him and cocked his finger. "Uchiha, come here."

Sasuke remained where he was and bristled. He looked at the Hyuuga contemptuously.

_He wasn't some kind of dog! How dare he? He was an Uchiha! U-chi-ha! _His mental outrage went unnoticed while Neji waited for him to do as he was bidden.

"No," He stated with clarity. "I'm not going to let _that_ Hyuuga near my arm, Sakura."

"Sasuke, be reasonable!" Sakura frowned, looking aggravated. "He can unblock your chakra points, and besides, what will your mother say to you when she sees you like that? Didn't you tell me that you don't like to be cuddled by your mother?"

Sasuke scowled fiercely, completely opposed to her suggestion. "I said no, Sakura."

"Fine!" She snapped. "I won't force you to do anything even if it was for your best interest…..bloated, pigheaded Uchiha." She muttered while Sasuke let her comments past through his other ear.

The Hyuuga looked unperturbed by the whole thing and turn his attention back to Sakura.

"Why did you break up with me?" he didn't think twice to ask again.

Sakura, who was still muttering vindictive at Sasuke, furrowed her brows as Neji penetrated through her rain of curses and obscenities.

"I told you before that we don't suit! That's why I broke up with you!" She snarled irritatedly, as if she had said this a million times to Neji, though the Hyuuga remain unconvinced.

"But I gather that there were other more—_suitable_ reasons than that."

"What other reason do I have? Other than what I have originally told you?" She looks exasperated from being interrogated relentlessly by the Hyuuga. She didn't even flinch when Neji directed the full blast of his penetrating gaze at her.

Neji's stare was disconcerting as if he trying to gauge her thoughts and trying to discern if she was lying.

Sasuke stood beside the window and just watched.

Silent tension thrummed in the vicinity which was raptly broken by the grumble of Sakura's stomach. The men in the room look flabbergasted.

A mortified color swarmed over her face and neck while she looks down on her carpeted floor.

"She's hungry," Sasuke broke through, looking at her. He then transferred his gaze unto Neji. "Why don't you save your interrogation for later?" he said bitingly, moving to stand beside Sakura's chair. He hovered protectively over her while his tall form mounting no protest.

"Sakura," Neji began, but Sakura cut in.

"Why don't you join us for dinner?" Sakura invited and could feel Sasuke stilling beside her. "We wouldn't mind, right Sasuke?"

"Sakura," Sasuke said but he too, was overruled by Sakura.

"It would be great,"

Neji gave her a condensing look for a second.

"I need to talk to you right now, Sakura." He insisted firmly. "It can't wait any longer. I want you to answer my questions."

Sasuke's eyes flashed in anger at the Hyuuga's inflexible determination. He started to step forward but Sakura held up a hand to stop him.

"Look here, Neji." She sighed in exasperation, meeting his intense gray orbs. "I'm hungry and tired. I just heard a rumor about me and Sasuke this afternoon, which left me shaken and distressed." Sasuke glance at her, stepping closer to her chair. Sakura smiled assuringly up at him.

Whenever she was upset or alone, she knew Sasuke would be there for her; giving her strength and comfort.

"And I also found out that my strawberries and mangoes have run out----" Sasuke moved slightly, the corners of his mouth lifting, telling her that he found it amusing that she had included that statement to reason out with Neji. She wondered why she had even told them that, but she continued to rumble on.

"Then both of you and Sasuke came in and started arguing. So if you asked me if I'm in the mood to answer any of your questions, then you better think again because I'm not ready to cooperate with an empty stomach. But once I stuff myself with some chicken teriyaki that Sasuke brought, I might be able to entertain your questions then."

After her longest speech yet, she stood up with Sasuke assisting her with a gentle hand under her arm to pull her up and escorted her to the kitchen. He trailed behind her, like a loyal body guard to keep Neji from following and demanding his due.

"I'm not eating with him," Neji stated blandly as he caught up with them in the kitchen. Sasuke was serving her with some chicken teriyaki as she sat at the head of the table, when Neji sauntered in.

Neji looked disdainfully at Sasuke who stopped. Sakura gestured for Sasuke to sit on her right before directing her cool emerald orbs at the Hyuuga, standing at the door frame. Sasuke settled quietly in his chair before looking up and fixing a contemptuous stare at the Hyuuga.

"Then you are free to leave," He calmly countered. "because I'm staying with Sakura."

If looks could kill, Sasuke would have died on the spot as Neji threw him a withering look.

"Don't start an argument in front of the dinner table," Sakura scolded. "If both of you could stop fighting for just one minute, then you are free to join me for dinner." She told them, and added as a severe warning. "But if you continue to bicker again, then I won't hesitate to throw you both out from my apartment."

Neji and Sasuke look at each other in what seem like an eternity before coming to an understanding. They will have to tolerate each other for Sakura's sake.

Sakura released the breath that she didn't know she had been holding, and relaxed in her seat, after waiting for another fight to break.

"Neji, you can raid my fridge to make yourself dinner." Sakura said to him as he entered the kitchen.

Neji did as he was told and raided her fridge. He, the same as Sasuke, didn't find it hard to work around her kitchen. Sakura and Sasuke started eating after murmuring 'Itadakimasu' with Sakura immediately setting her eyes on the teriyaki.

Half an hour later, a heavenly aroma disseminated around the kitchen, the sound of plates clinking ceased as Sakura watched in anticipation as Neji walked towards her, carrying the source of that delicious smell. Neji placed the newly cooked food on her left and lingered to watch her reaction.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sakura asked in a small voice as she peered at the contents of the plate. Her mouth watered, her anger towards Neji dissipated as she plucked the umeboshi into her chopsticks.

Sakura look at him, her eyes glittered as she asks for permission to taste his newly cooked dish.

Neji regarded her for a moment before complying.

"Hmmm…umeboshi, my favorite!" She exclaimed as she savored the pickled taste of the plums into her mouth.

Neji watched her, his eyes softened slightly.

"Come here, Neji. Sit next to me." She said, scooting her chair to let him occupy a space next to her in the head of the table. Sasuke frowned at this, his chopsticks freezing midway in picking a sushi when Neji place a chair next to Sakura, much to Sasuke's great displeasure.

Neji glanced at him and Sasuke resume eating in his corner, silently. He ignored them.

"Is that a syrup-coated anko dumplings?" Sakura asked, eying the food while Neji lean closer to Sakura, so that their shoulders brush. Sakura was oblivious to their close proximity.

On Sakura's right, Neji could feel the bridled tension rousing from the other man, and inwardly smirked at the Uchiha's sparked anger.

"Yes," Neji replied, watching from the corner of his eyes at the Uchiha when Sakura started digging into the plate which he had prepared. "I cooked it especially for you. Think of that as a peace offering for my rudeness earlier."

"You're forgiven." Sakura said without preamble, as she started stuffing the anko dumplings into her mouth. Her eyes were sparkling with pleasure at the clash of sweet and bitter taste in her tongue as she ate her most favorite food in the world.

"Hrrmmm…this taste delicious." Sakura murmured, closing her eyes in marvel while Sasuke look up from his plate to stare at her. His lips thinning as he caught sight of the Hyuuga staring at Sakura's lips.

Neji and Sasuke were reduced to a mere observer as they watched her savor the food.

"Senks, Nebji." Sakura grumbled unexpectedly with her mouth full of food. "Yowr za beth,"

After two and half months of dating her before, Neji translated her comment into "_Thanks, Neji. You're the best." _

If he was some other Hyuuga, he would have find Sakura's lack in table manners highly affronting. But as he watched her eat, Neji found her adorable and delectable at the moment.

"Hn," Neji murmured absently, not taking his eyes off her while he pick at what remains on his plate with his chopsticks.

"That's your favorite food, isn't it?" He whispered to her.

Sakura nodded her head enthusiastically while she chewed on the anko dumplings.

Neji smiled softly though Sakura wasn't aware of it as she closes her eyes again.

Sasuke, who had been watching them, narrowed his gaze at the Hyuuga, silently seething at Sakura's shower of compliments towards the Hyuuga.

"You should learn how to cook, Sakura." Neji told her, watching as she peeked at him through her long pink lashes. "I'll teach you if you like."

Sakura swallowed before answering. "Okay," she replied. "I have plenty of time ahead of me since Tsunade-sama restricted me from the hospital facility. I'm not allowed to work until I deliver my baby."

"Good," Neji said, smiling that endearing smile of his, that softened his features and made him look breathtakingly attractive. It was Sakura's turn to stare and feel a little sad that she hadn't seen that smile for a while since their break up.

She had often seen that smile when they had been together; that smile, for some reason made her feel special every time Neji gave that to her. And she realized that it hadn't changed at all as she looks at him. But Sakura hadn't figured it out yet that his smiles were only reserve for her.

"Good," He repeated, looking a bit daze as Sakura dazzled him a smile of her own. "Because I'll be teaching you."

Sakura's smile widened, while Neji could see Sasuke glaring daggers at him from the corner of his eyes.

"Sakura,"

Sakura turned, her bright eyes meeting that of Sasuke's dark obsidian.

"Since your mangoes and strawberries have run out. I'll buy you some tomorrow." He offered.

"Really?" Sakura said, her smile turned to a happy grin. "How good of you, Sasuke."

Neji's eyes turn to narrowed slits when he met the Uchiha's challenging eyes.

"It's great that I could truly help," Sasuke stated slowly, as he tried to out stare the Hyuuga. "Like some people I know who is only pleasing you, for their means to an end."

Neji glowered. Sasuke smirked at him. Sakura remained oblivious as she returned her attention back to the food.

"Sakura," Neji said and Sakura turn her head towards him. "You must be getting bored in this house and the usual company." He glances at Sasuke pointedly. "I'll be honored to take you out sometime."

Sasuke's smirk froze; every muscle in his body tense as he waited for Sakura's reply.

"I hope it's not a date, Neji."

Sasuke's lips twitched to stop from grimacing as he could only see what the Hyuuga's reply. Neji saw this and gave a smirk of his own.

"No, it's not." Neji assured, closely regarding the Uchiha.

"Then I'll think about it."

Sasuke stilled in his seat, his eyes looking blankly at Sakura, who had resume eating.

Neji threw a triumphant look in Sasuke's direction, who slammed his chopsticks down on the table.

Sakura's head jerk up in surprise. She was even more surprised to see that Sasuke was glaring at Neji.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, looking from one to the other.

"No!" they both answered simultaneously, before they hurriedly went to their plates and started eating, though Sakura noticed the occasional glance thrown across the table when they thought she wasn't looking.

But dinner wasn't that bad, for her at least. Sasuke and Neji couldn't wish more than to be rid of each other's hair.

-----------------

"Sakura, I want some answer." Neji asked coldly all of a sudden as Sakura finished eating.

"What is it now?" She shot back, instantly becoming defensive.

"What is he doing here?" He asked, jerking his head in Sasuke's general direction. "And how come he knows the child's father? Did you tell him?"

Did she detected a note of jealousy in Neji's voice or was she imagining it? It must be her imagination then because surely Neji wasn't in love with her to be jealous of another man. He had made this clear when they had started dating. He had only given her extravagant trinkets and beautiful bouquet of flowers to show his affection but she hadn't seen the effort in them. She had only seen a waste of money.

They had gone on expensive and romantic dates but when she hadn't really felt at all when she was out in one of them. Neji hadn't really touched her romantically or kiss her passionately. She recalled that in every date, Neji would always kiss her on the cheek or give her a peck on the lips. But that was all. There was no occasion that Neji had shown any romantic interest in her except that one night when she was the one who had invited him for dinner. She could still remember what had happen after their date and she didn't want to dwell on that moment when it involves the man that had brought her so much pain in the past and in the present.

"Sakura?"

Neji's voice broke through her thoughts and she straightened instantly. She looks at the Hyuuga and sighed in defeat. It was typical of the Hyuuga to be find competition out of this. She wondered why he had even asked her to become his girlfriend when he could have chosen other woman. It was obvious to her that the Hyuuga never felt anything for her when they were still on the relationship and even suspected that he had only asked her to become his wallflower girlfriend; an adornment to keep his fan girls from worshiping and stalking him. Yet sometimes, she thought otherwise. Neji would have never cared for her if he hadn't cook every time he came to her apartment.

But what is this feeling like there had been more to Neji's intention when he had asked her to become his girlfriend? It was like he had needed a girlfriend at the moment to hide something. Yet she hadn't really voice this speculation to the Hyuuga. She wanted to because she was curious but didn't want to because she was afraid to be drag in to something dangerous that the Hyuuga was clearly involved.

When the Hyuuga had agreed to their break up, she had noticed the relief and deep regret in his eyes. It was like he had been expecting their break up to happen, no…intend for them to part.

Neji had become too possessive…too demanding and too psychotic that she became suffocated, and then she immediately seek freedom before she strangled to death by his sudden shift of attitude. It was like he had acted that way to force her to break up with him. But she hadn't asks him this. It was better to know little than to get involve into something big.

And now, he was starting to act like a total jerk by demanding her answers. Even though their relationship was over, Neji was still expecting her to tell him everything about her life. But as she scrutinized him carefully, she could feel something was up. She could see the determination in his eyes like asking questions was important to him. But as she dug deeper, she could guess that he was intentionally forcing his presence into her apartment to remain there, to stay and talk to her _privately_.

Neji wanted something from her.

"I'm waiting, Sakura."

She was looking at him calculatingly when his words registered into her mind.

_Urgh! The arrogance of these men!! Why did I ever invite them again?_ She thought.

"No," She shook her head in response, taking a glimpse of Sasuke to her right, who became interested in the conversation. "He figured it out for himself."

Neji quirked his brow, gray eyes becoming pensive while it remains transfixed on her.

"I see," he murmured, his eyes glinting. "I see."

A smile appeared in Neji's face and Sakura narrowed her eyes, noting that it was only feint. She was baffled by it, mixed with the feeling of intrigue.

Neji was clearly pretending that he just recently figured something when it really wasn't.

"What? What is it?" She demanded, going along with this farce.

Neji became silent, his steely-gray eyes drilled into her.

Sakura frowned outwardly but she was observing him cautiously.

"He knows," Sasuke broke in, watching Neji with narrowed eyes. "He knows who the father is."

Sakura went rigid; her irises shrink into considerable degrees. That wasn't what she had expected, her female intuition stirring. There was something not right here.

"You know now, do you?" Sasuke asked while Sakura pondered over the possibilities.

"Yes," Neji responded, meeting Sasuke's hard gaze. "When Sakura said that you figure out for yourself, I immediately assumed that he really must be close to you to have made such vital conclusions of your own. Am I right, Uchiha?"

"Hn," Sasuke was disgruntled, sneering at the Hyuuga for easily catching up with Sakura and his secret. There was no use lying in this one. The Hyuuga has the eyes of a hawk.

Sasuke inwardly skulked.

"Sakura," Neji turned to look at her. "Why hadn't he asked you to marry him yet?"

Sakura averted her head and didn't answer, her heart fluttered nervously at the mention of marriage. Sasuke noticed this reaction with concern and scowled at the other man.

"Hyuuga," He snapped, his eyes flashing dangerously while Neji whipped his head to look at him. Their eyes immediately locked in battle, every cell in their body ready to fight.

"Stop asking her this question. You're only upsetting her."

Neji merely scrutinized him with equal disdain and Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"It's alright, Sasuke." Their heads snapped in unison towards Sakura, who was looking at her empty plate. "I'm fine."

Sasuke looked at her worriedly but hastily put on his icy mask when Neji glanced at him. He glared at the Hyuuga before saying coolly to Sakura,

"No, you're not. You'll always get upset when we talk about----"

"I said I'm fine Sasuke!" She snapped at him. "He can't hurt me anymore."

"So you say, but I know that you still love him."

"How can I love him after what he did to me?" She burst out shrilly.

"What exactly did he do to you, Sakura?" Neji interceded before Sasuke could say anything.

"He got me pregnant and left me for the wolves! Isn't that obvious to you, Neji?"

"He left because the Hokage had ordered him for a long mission," Sasuke defended. "You know that now Sakura."

She looked away.

"He left for a mission before you found out that you were pregnant with his child. How can you accuse him for something he doesn't even know?"

"He doesn't know?" Neji asked, frowning thoughtfully.

"Yes!" Sakura's eyes glittered angrily. "I was going to tell him after I went to see the doctor to confirm my pregnancy. But he was gone. He had already left for a mission after we---um…errr.." she blushed crimson but strengthened her resolve. "---after we slept together."

"Was he the reason why you broke up with me?" Neji queried.

_Why does he always asks that when he already knows? _

"No," She said frowning. "I already considered breaking up with you before he came along."

_Liar._

Sakura heard an amused 'hn' coming from Sasuke followed by a mumbled "I wonder _why_." towards Neji.

Neji just shot him a withering stare before shifting in his seat to peer at Sakura.

"I don't believe you." He said tonelessly. "I've got the feeling that he had played an important role in our break up. As I recall seven months ago, _this_ Uchiha---" he pointed an accusing finger at the said man who stiffen instantly. "was under your care, and I suspect that you've gotten considerably close to the other Uchiha."

"Yes," Sakura admitted. "But I already know him before that, Neji…. twenty two years ago, in fact."

Neji looked astonish, even Sasuke look shock too.

"That long?" He asked, while Sasuke muttered. "But I thought you were his ex or something."

"_Or_ something," Sakura commented sardonically. "I was his ex-best friend. We met when I was three years old and he left me when I was seventeen."

"He didn't mention you to me." Sasuke commented.

"Maybe because I'm his big secret?" She smiled cynically. "We were worlds apart…" she suddenly stood up, avoiding their curious stare. "A seventeen year old civilian girl can hardly fit in with his schedule, especially with an elite shinobi like him. He just left me without a backward glance and I hadn't seen him after that. Not until Sasuke, unfortunately, brought him back to me….and look what a nasty mess he had made this time."

She stood over the sink, grasping the edge until her knuckles turn white.

"Don't blame him alone, Sakura." Sasuke coldly said. "It doesn't take one person to make a baby."

Sakura flushed in anger and embarrassment. She would have replied a biting remark to him if it wasn't for Neji.

"And you tell me that he hadn't been the reason why you broke up with me?" He looks angry as he said this.

Sakura suddenly realized that she had revealed too much.

"Please enlighten me, Sakura." Neji stared at her, his eyes waiting expectantly.

_It was too late to make up lies now._

But not surprisingly, it was Sasuke who came to her defense this time, but it was out of irritation at Neji's persistence, rather than stopping her from answering such compromising question.

"Oh, I understand why she broke up with you, Hyuuga." Sasuke offered in a pleasant conversational tone, while propping his elbows on the table. Sakura pivoted around to look at the two men, still sitting at her dinner table. "You wouldn't see the truth if it's struck you between the eyes….arrogance is clearly your second nature, like the rest of you clan."

Sakura eyed Sasuke closely, and felt slightly guilty for attacking his absent beloved sibling like that. Sasuke was turning his anger and irritation to Neji rather than her. He really didn't want to upset her further.

"And your clan, aren't?" Neji retaliated. "I heard that your clan is so disgustingly power hungry that you would kill your own kin to ascend to higher power."

"Where did you hear that?" Sasuke demanded, stiffening on his chair. Sakura tensed near the sink, feeling a fight brewing.

"Have you been spying on my clan and spreading ugly rumors about us?" Sasuke growled.

"Hardly," Neji retorted in a dry tone. "It's so apparently obvious to anyone who isn't blind or stupid to see it."

Sasuke clenched his hands into a tight fist while Sakura move behind Sasuke to calm him down, placing a hand on his shoulder in warning. Sasuke glance up at her, perused her weary and grim face before turning back to Neji, his cool slightly restored.

"They could make their own conclusion that wouldn't need mine." Neji finished with a drawl.

Sakura felt the tension slowly leave from Sasuke and squeeze his shoulder in relief.

Sasuke relaxed. He could see that the Hyuuga was just repeating gossips. He heard it once from someone and reacted the same way he did to the Hyuuga. They should know better than to believe the gossips.

"I see that you have been keeping tabs on my clan," He observed impassively, leaning back on his chair. "Are you so obsessed with my clan that you would willingly throw your money to be able to prove those nonsense gossips?"

"I'm doing neither one of your accusations." Neji's face turn aloof. "Your clan had already proven the gossips to be true. Clearly, the gossips needn't coloring from me since your clan had already made such great contributions."

"Why you---" Sasuke's anger flared back to life.

"Enough!" Sakura placed herself between the two, putting a restraining hand on Sasuke's chest as he was ready to leap at the Hyuuga, who stood up to defend himself.

"If you both don't leave my apartment at once, I will drag you out myself." She said as calmly and as dangerously as she could. Her anger was nearly to the boiling point but she reigned control over it. "I had enough of you two arguing! If something happened to my baby…" Neji and Sasuke had the decency to look guilty. "..I will hold you both responsible."

"Sakura," Sasuke began.

"No," She stopped him. "I should have known better than to invite you both for dinner. Then I wouldn't have gotten myself the trouble of baby-sitting fully grown men with the sensibilities of seven year old children."

Said children winced at her insults. Sakura was far too furious to notice their reaction and too good to add salt to the injury.

"So if you care about me and the baby, save me from your arguments and take them outside my apartment. Or better yet, somewhere far away from the Village." She said, giving her back to them as she started clearing the table. She didn't dare look at them and could feel their uncertainty as they stood, looking unwelcome in her kitchen.

"Sakura," It was Neji who spoke this time, his voice wavering as he waited for her to respond.

Sakura only gave him the silent treatment, pretending that they weren't there in her kitchen. When Sakura didn't acknowledge their presence for two agonizing minutes, they finally realized that she wasn't going to talk either of them.

She heard the shuffle of footsteps as they retreated. She strode towards the sink to dump the plates for washing when the desire to taunt became stronger.

"I believe congratulations are in order!" She called, scorn coloring her voice, furious at them for making her in a bad mood. "You made yourselves clear that you're both destined to be an old married couple than bitter enemies."

She didn't know who made such a disgusted sound, but she could guess that it came from both of them. She heard the front door open and she added hurriedly.

"Goodbye! You two deserve each other!" and then the door closed with finality.

Silence descended over her apartment except for the sound of running water as she turned the faucet, followed by the sound of splashing as the water hit the plates.

Sakura remained standing in front of the sink and staring with sightless eyes at the used utensils in front of her.

Without her knowledge, tears fell freely from her blank eyes while the feeling of being alone came over her.

She was upset beyond reason.

And she blamed it all on one man.

**_Uchiha Itachi. _**

**_To be continued…_**

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review please!!!

I know that Itachi is missing in action again in this chapter but don't worry....the moment you have been waiting for has finally arrive. In the next chapter and the chapters after that, Itachi will make his entrance.

But I don't know when will I finish chapter 4, I have yet to update my other stories and my school starts at June 15. I will be very busy this year since I will be having my duty. So this is the last story that I will update though I can't be sure if I can stand by my words since I always can't stop my urge to write again. It might be sooner than you think before I will be back again. But for now, I will be on hiatus.


	4. Musing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

---------

**written by:** bloomsburry

**betaed by: **BlackButterfly-RedRose

----------------

"_**Web of Deception"**_

**SasuSaku/ NejiSaku**

**But mainly Itasaku**

**Romance/ Mystery**

**Chapter 4**

-----------------------------------

Sasuke came by to her apartment the next day to give her the mangoes and strawberries he had promised. However, Sakura was still piss about what happened yesterday and hadn't invited him in.

Sakura didn't go out for at least two days of which she spent her time reading and cleaning her apartment whether it needs to be clean or not.

While she was confined to her apartment with her own choosing, Sakura was given free rein to dwell on her unpleasant past. She had bemoaned her current dilemma time and again as she reminiscenced the preceding months where she had met the father of her child. It was what Neji had assumed. She had met disaster in the face of Uchiha Itachi when she was assigned to Sasuke for his extensive care.

It had been seven years ago since that inevitable day in her old bedroom. The first rush of intense pain and unfathomable sorrow overwhelm her, the floodgates of her broken heart had left her vulnerable when she saw him standing beside her patient's bed as she entered Sasuke's private ward. Off guard and a little shaken, she had faltered by the sight of him, still as bluntly handsome and as completely indifferent as before. It was funny how one had changed, or how little they had changed, through the passing of years.

He might not acknowledge their past relationship when someone else is present, but once she was alone with him, it was entirely a different matter.

"Sakura," She recalled him saying, once she had exited Sasuke's private ward and was about to make her way to her other patients, when Itachi had cornered her in an empty hallway.

Sakura had been pointedly ignoring him when she had tended to his younger brother, who had to Sakura's aggravation, been denying his medical assistance.

"Sakura," She heard him call, but she pretended she didn't hear him.

"Haruno-san,"

Ignore.

Her footsteps echoed on the deserted hallway, white scrub shoes tapping briskly on the cold marbled floor with the whisper of movement behind her mingling with the sound.

"Haruno Sakura,"

Once again, she didn't give any indication that she heard him. Her strides lengthened while she kept her eyes ahead. She was about to round a corner when she suddenly collided into something hard and warm.

She stumbled back, gasping. "Wh—what the—?" she look up, and then stiffening instantly at the sight of hard onyx eyes locking with her wide emeralds. "U-Uchiha-san!" she took a cautious step back, becoming conscious of his lean form a foot away from her. "You surprised me there."

Itachi raised a brow.

"I have to attend to my other patients. I am due to administer medication in ward 345." Sakura tried to side step him while explaining.

"Hn," came Itachi's noncommittal response as he blocks her way.

Sakura stopped, looking at space between his shoulder and chest. "Please let me pass, Uchiha-san. My patient in ward 345 really needs me. I have to give him his medication before he starts his operation within five hours."

Silence.

Sakura waited. Unconsciously holding her breath and to prevent herself from inhaling Itachi's musky scent that assaulted her senses. They were still too close for Sakura's own peace of mind. Too damn close that he made her feel claustrophobic even when they stood in the sunlit hallway. The warm afternoon light sneaked through the open window and bounced off from the white tiled floors, with the shadows slanting from the two figures standing there, wholly aware of each other's presence.

The tension was apparent, thick and tangible that a kunai could cut through it.

"Uchiha-san," Sakura said when the Itachi choose not to answer or move from his spot. "Step away," As she said this, Sakura dared herself to look up, meeting his enigmatic eyes which had been drilling holes into her head. There was not a flicker of expression there as she locked gazes with the man everyone referred to as the Uchiha genius.

Itachi stared at her for a long, disconcerting moment.

"Please,"

Her word has its desired effects as Itachi step aside. Sakura released her breath that she had been holding and started moving. Limbs that had been frozen with tension, protested momentarily against her.

"Thank you," She said in relief as pass him with another delay, her heart still beating erratically against her chest didn't calm a bit as she started forward. Her nerves slightly raw from Itachi's closeness made her legs shaky and uncooperative as she took a couple of steps to her freedom.

She hadn't taken a safe distance from Itachi's overwhelming presence when Itachi decided to speak. The sound of his soft lilting voice hinted impatience and bereavement that made Sakura pause, and listen to the first emotion that the Uchiha had shown to her.

"Sakura," He said, carefully perusing her. Then just like that, Sakura was reduced to speechlessness. Like an innocent and awkward seventeen year old girl, she blushed smartly and turns her head away, avoiding the pair of onyx eyes that regard her so intensely.

"If you don't want me talking to you just tell me," Sakura's head snaps up.

Itachi scrutinize her, his gaze aloof. "It is more convenient for me to know than to let me follow you and try to talk to you."

Sakura's face fell. Her eyes flashed in anger.

"Are you saying that it's my fault that you are chasing after me?" Sakura flared back, lifting her chin in battle. "As far as I am concerned, Uchiha-san. I have no control over your actions."

"You may have no control over my actions, but I have obligation to my brother's welfare." Itachi countered.

An embarrass flush rose over her face, Sakura defended. "As I said, I have other _important_ matters to attend to. I am afraid I can't entertain any questions or discussion regarding your brother at the moment. If you will excuse me..." she turn. "I have to leave."

Onyx eyes glittered in anger. With a fluid movement, he jerked her wrist and forced her to face him. Sakura, who hadn't expected for Itachi to act accordingly, lurked in shock. The physical contact sending a familiar tremor wracking through her entire body that she instantly froze when her face came in contact with his hard, unyielding chest.

Sakura couldn't breathe. Her legs suddenly felt weak beneath her as she raises her arm and try to place a wedge between them.

"This is not between you and me," Itachi said, his breath fanning the hair on her forehead as he held her close against him. She could feel a hand wrapped around one shoulder while the other holding her in place by the wrist. Sakura couldn't escape from him if she wanted too.

"This is about my brother, Sasuke. I need to ask you something."

His voice and his close proximity undid her. Her body trembled, the fire within her rekindled in longing while she mentally fought against her desire. She wanted to strain towards his alluring virility and at the same time recoil from the danger he presented.

"Then what is it do you want to ask?" she managed to say, while every nerve in her body tingled in awareness.

"Are you the one who handled my brother's operation?"

"Yes," she gulped as Itachi's suffocating heat seeped into her.

Silence followed and then, "Thank you."

The blank expression in Itachis's face didn't change. His words were spoken with measured civility, only perfunctory, obligatory words which Sakura accepted with a curt nod once he released her. Her legs were weak and shaking beneath her. She didn't dare look up and meet Itachi's intense stare, nor did she made a move to walk away as she had wanted too before. Her body seems to have frozen up when Itachi was nearby.

"Your brother nearly took a fatal blow to the chest which punctured the right ventricle of his heart but he didn't give up on me." She mumbled towards the floor as she tried to break the tense silence between them. Talking to him about his younger brother seems to be a safe topic for either of them.

"Your brother is a fighter," she glances at him, watching his reaction, but Itachi remain aloof. Cool. She looks away when Itachi noticed her stare. "The nurses that were with me during the operation believed that your brother was a goner for good, but I didn't." She looks towards the open window where the afternoon sun glowed brilliantly over the back garden. "We nearly lost him twice during the operation but for some reason he was able to come back. He survived, Uchiha-san. It was all because of him, not me. So there's no need for you to thank _me_." her eyes finally meeting his enigmatic orbs. "He wanted to live and that was what brought him back to life."

Itachi looked searchingly at her. "But he wouldn't have live at all if he had a damaged heart. He would have died in a matter of minutes due to heart failure." He reason shortly. "You healed him, Haruno-san and that is why I have to thank you for saving my brother."

Sakura shook her head in defeat. Itachi was determined to thank her. It was no use to argue with him regarding this subject. "I'm glad your brother is alive, Uchiha-san. It would really grieve me if he wasn't."

Itachi nodded his head stoically. "So you're going to take care of him?"

"Yes," she answered.

"For how long?"

Sakura frowned in bewilderment and voice out the question that had been bothering her since she had been requested to take care of Sasuke.

"I thought you know," She commented uncertainly. "Weren't you the one who requested me to take care of your brother?"

Itachi's eyes narrowed at her implication. "The one who requested your medical services was _my_ _brother," _he emphasized. Sakura flushed angrily. "He told me to request for a pink haired medic-nin." His chiseled lips curled into a cynical smile "And I was really surprised by it. There was only one pink haired person as I recall, living here in Konoha…....You."

His long, ridiculous lashes lowered, his dark eyes turning predatory. Sakura held herself stiff as Itachi scrutinized her.

"And she had been studying to become a nurse I believe." Itachi stepped closer to her and without warning, plucked the nursing cap that was secured in her hair. Pink locks fell in fiery rivulets down her shoulder.

His eyes became too intense for her to bear.

"Uchiha-san," She trembled as he wove his hand through her unbound hair, his body pressing closely against her as he backs her into the window frame.

She shivered. "Uchiha-san, st--stop."

Sakura was quaking in his arms, her hand holding into his broad shoulder for dear life. A pair of dark, smoldering eyes entered her line of vision. She made an audible gasp as she saw the familiar yearning there.

Kami, help them. He still wanted her. That night in her room wasn't enough for him. _He _wanted more.

"Do you think it is a coincidence that I met you here after eight years?" He murmured, finally stepping back and admire his work. His eyes lingering on her hair spilled over her shoulder. It had grown long and slightly untamed over the middle of her back while the color of it shockingly contrasted with her snowy white uniform. Itachi's eyes flared with heat as he considered the beautiful woman in front of him, looking more like a wanton with her unruly hair and her white uniform showing all her curves.

Desire, potent and sinful, flashed across Itachi's face as he looks at her. Sakura shivered and helpless tried to regain back her cool composure.

"Uchiha-san, that was inappropriate of you!" She said primly, her voice shook at she reproached him. "I have other work to do than being cornered here and sexually harassed by you."

Amusement flickered in Itachi's eyes while Sakura squared her shoulders.

"Now, if you haven't got any questions about your brother or, _If_ you're done harassing me," She glared at him. "Then I must go."

Sakura stepped aside and would have sauntered away if Itachi hadn't blocked her path. Her heart leap towards her throat as Itachi deliberately invaded her personal bubble. She shakily stepped back and stopped breathing altogether as not to inhale a lungful of the heady musk that clung to him. Her eyes met his and gulp slowly when she realizes that there were barely a few inches that separated her face from Itachi's sardonic one.

_Charming. _She thought sarcastically. _Just charming. Does he always have to be so---so--so insufferable?_

"Not yet," Itachi said abruptly, bringing her attention back to the present. "I have another question to ask you,"

Sakura took a cautious step back and tried to breath through her mouth.

_Damn! Why does he always have to smell so damn good?_

"Wh—what is it?" she stammered, her senses back on overdrive.

She need flee from him before she could collapse and Sakura floundered helpless to find an escape route. If she knew that she would see Itachi again in this very Hospital, then she would have been prepared for it. Now that he was there in his sexy piece of flesh, her befogged mind couldn't even formulate any decent words without stuttering. The confident Sakura that she had spent eight years of molding and building up, crumpled like dust at the sight of the Uchiha: vulnerable and still hopelessly attracted to him, apparently.

The need to be free from him became clear in the way she clench her hands and how her doe-like eyes flickered this way and that like a prey finally realizing her impending demise. Leaving there became an utmost necessity to Sakura as her breath came into hurried suction through her mouth while Itachi watched her in amuse fascination.

"Uchiha-san," she managed to say through punctuated inhalation. Itachi was gazing at the becoming flush staining her cheeks under inquisitive lowered lids while Sakura didn't quite met his stare as she fidgeted at the hemline of her white uniform "Maybe….maybe you---you can ask me that question later."

Itachi raised a queried brow before 'Hn-ing' knowingly.

"I have duties to my patients!" She said defensively though how much she tried to glare, it didn't really earn any reaction from the Uchiha. "I have wasted precious minutes here in which I would have used in attending to my other patients."

Not waiting for Itachi's response, she abruptly turned her back to him and scurried pass the deserted hall towards the medic's locker room, her hair flying behind her as she skittered away like the hell hounds were after her. Itachi watched her go and then turned towards the opposite direction once Sakura's hurrying form disappeared around a corner.

When she arrived in the locker room, she immediately fussed over her hair, securing it with hairpins and styling it into a rigid bun where she placed her white cap over it neatly. Afterwards, she cooled her flush face and tried not to look flustered and slightly disoriented from encountering the dangerously attractive Uchiha. Thankfully, there was no one in the locker room to witness her frustration and self-reproach as she all but bang her head into her locker a countless of times and yelled Bloody murder for acting like a lovesick girl whom she had been when she was still seventeen.

But she wasn't seventeen! She was twenty-bloody-five! But apparently her brain had remained seventeen without her knowledge.

"Stupid! Stupid!" the sound of the loud bangs echoed around the vacated room. "Stupid! Stupid!...bang…. bang... How stupid can I be?"

_**You will, if you keep bashing your head against your locker. **_A voice inside her head said and Sakura immediately stopped banging altogether, removing her reddened forehead from the cool metal. She winced as she felt the sting from the area which then turned into a painful throb.

A growl escaped from her lips as she rubbed the bruised area. "I hate this life!"

_**But look on the bright side. You still got your big forehead.**_

She twitched, "Shut up!"

_**You can't shut me up. I don't have a mouth, remember? I'm inside your head. I'm your beautiful, psychotic conscience….**_

"Bitch!"

"Excuse me, Haruno-san?"

Sakura whirled around and was shock to see a fellow medic-nin standing at the doorway, looking…..angry and highly confuse. Sakura turn red in horror and embarrassment.

"What did you call me?"

_**Uh-ah. You're in trouble now, stupid. **_

Sakura's eyes twitched.

"I was talking to myself, Takamichi-san." a fake smile graced her lips. "I was just….just thinking about my rival."

At the mention of rival, Yamanaka Ino came to mind.

_That presumptuous bitch! _She thought.

_**Agreed.**_

The medic-nin at the doorway looks wary and scared as she stared at Sakura. It didn't help one bit when Sakura's smile turn into a grin.

"Then—then I will leave you alone…..to--to your self-talking, Haruno-san." The poor woman said fearfully and then hurriedly left the room.

Sakura stared blankly after her.

"What did I do?"

_**It's more on what you told her, stupid.**_

"Didn't I just tell you to shut up?" She grumbled beneath her breath while glancing at the close door.

_**Hn-hmm, but I can't be shut up. **_

"That's just great!"

_**She thinks your crazy, you know. **_

_Oh, really? Like I haven't figure out that myself. _This time, Sakura thought the words rather than say it for fear that someone is going to walk into her again while she was talking to herself. Her crazy conscience was right. She scared the woman away because she thought Sakura was in league with her crazy conscience.

_**Sarcasm doesn't suit you at all. Stupidity is more in your department.**_

_Ahahaha…very funny._

_**Maybe you should have banged your head a bit harder. It might bring some sense into you. **_

_I SAID BE QUIET!!_

_**Going all mushy to your proclaimed enemy, Uchiha Itachi? Really, how low can you get? He's the enemy; the one who deserted us eight years ago. You should have castrated him on sight. Men like him don't deserve to live among us women.**_

_How can you sermon me when you only exist in my brain?_

_**Tsk tsk…I'm your conscience. I may exist in your brain but my sermons are well founded. I take them from your experience----OUR experience. **_

_Aren't conscience supposed to be guiding me to do the right thing? Not the other way around! You are talking about castrating, Uchiha Itachi for goodness sake!_

_**Why? Are you against it?....I think you would even enjoy it, like I couldn't forget that night eight years ago where you nearly jumped him with his clothes still on. **_

Sakura made a strangled sound from deep her throat.

_**This would be the perfect opportunity for us to pull down his pants and do some experimenting first before we go down to the finale, ne? *nudge* *nudge***_

_Oh, Kami! You're hopeless!_ She covered her reddened ears like it would help block the source of her infinite irritation which was within her head.

_**But that's not the point….**_

All of a sudden the voice in her head turned serious, drawing Sakura's attention.

_**You are too submissive when you are around Uchiha Itachi. **_

_I'm not! _She protested.

_**All you have to do is talk. Be assertive! Demand! Don't make him say anything until you give him a piece of your mind, understand?**_

_And who are you to order me around?_

_**I am more of a what, than a who, and I can tell you what I want, even if you don't like it. I'm your conscience. Don't forget that, I dictate and you follow. **_

_You crazy bit—_

_**Are you going to hear me out or not? **_

Sakura stopped, considering it for a moment. Her breath would be useless if she keeps on arguing with her 'conscience'. Just like her, she was stubborn and unbending. Finally, Sakura sighed in complaisance.

_Go on._

Sakura felt more than see her 'conscience' grin.

_**Here's what I want you to say to him....**_

----------------

Sakura left earlier than usual from the Hospital after making a final round on her patients and asking permission from her shishou to leave early. Her reason? Head ache, which was perfectly true, since her 'conscience' hadn't stopped bombarding her with speeches that would, as what her 'conscience' told her, leave Itachi speechless for a span of 5 minutes. And so she has to leave from the Hospital because she can't concentrate on her patients when you have this voice inside your head that drives you crazy.

Once she was at her apartment, she still couldn't find some peace as the voice couldn't keep her trap shut. So she wrote all the speech down and memorized it that night, much to her 'conscience' smug satisfaction.

Sakura hadn't complained or said anything. The entire time she just keeps quite since wasting her breath against her big-mouth conscience would do her no good.

As she hit the sack and drifted into her dreamland, the voice was disappeared. The part where the voice had occupied was empty, gone. It was all silent in her mind.

Maybe it wasn't her conscience after all….maybe it was herself talking the whole time to relieve the frustration, the anger and the pain by talking to someone when she had no one to tell her problem, and to hear their answers, their opinions. Even if it wasn't, it did help. She slept soundly that night, dreaming about something that brought a smile in her face as she hugged her fluffy pillow.

By the next time Itachi cornered her to an empty hallway; Sakura would be prepared for him. She had done her homework with the help of her 'conscience'. She would deliver a speech, a friendly-to-hostile speech that would somehow ward off Itachi from daring to get closer to her.

That would serve him right.

_**To be continued…..**_

_**----------------------------**_

_**AN: Please leave a review.....**_

This story will be put on the shelf for a very long time because I have to prioritize my other neglected stories. Since I have updated this in a span of two months, then I can focus my attention to the stories that I needed to update. Hopefully, you're not going to lose your interest in this fic like so many others have done to my other stories. But I can't blame you. I have anticipated this kind of consequences since it is my fault for not updating as often as I can or as fast as I can.

So without further ado, I will say my farewells to my readers of this fic and hope to hear from you next time in my future updates.

Just so you know, I'm writing the next chapter to Innocent Touches and editing a few scenes in the previous chapter. I'm also trying to make Itachi as in character as the rest of the characters. It would take me a long time to post the chapter since I keep on having author's block and my inspiration to write is currently at the lowest level due to a lot of distraction. (I just discovered how fun nightlife can be.....I just boosted my social life!!!Thanks to my cousin, Natsuko who arrived from America a month ago. It's too bad that she's going to leave this July.....it means that I can't go clubbin' again!!! My mom won't allow it! Since Natsuko is our guest and my sister and I were given the responsibility to entertain her, or rather ease her boredom. My mother allowed us to go with her wherever she goes, even if we went to some 'unexplored' places and do some things that we haven't done before like dancin' till dawn and watching some random people grope each other in the dark or elbow someone who comes dangerously close to you and then proceed to act a pair of drunken lesbian while the guys look on with envy in their eyes.

Ahhhh....the cycle of nightlife that's seems so foreign at that time. Now I have gotten use to it. A typical college student in the morning but a wild thing at night. It feels good to be free from the chains that holds me to my responsibility..to what is proper and what is not.....It feels extremely good to be free at night where everyone around you is a stranger....but don't do this....because it could get addicting....and that would be dangerous.)

So if you please, leave a review!!!


End file.
